A hybrid vehicle may include an engine and traction motor that are operated to provide output torque to drive the vehicle. The respective amounts of output torque provided by each of the engine and traction motor can be dictated by operating mode. In a sport mode for example, the engine may provide more output torque than the fraction motor. In an economy mode, the traction motor may provide more output torque than the engine.